


First Date at the Zoo

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel on a first date at the zoo. Just a little ficlet full of fluff I was inspired to write after a trip to the zoo one weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date at the Zoo

“So what do you want to see first?”

Dean unfolded the map of the zoo and held it out so that both he and Cas could see. Cas studied the map for only a few seconds and then turned his critical gaze to Dean.

“I still don’t understand why we had to pay to visit a small selection of caged animals. I could have flown us to Africa or Asia if I had known you had taken interest in ‘big cats’ and…”

He leaned closer to the map and squinted his eyes.

“…’water fowl.’”

He looked back at Dean with his head tilted to the side. Dean rolled his eyes and sent a prayer to any entity listening for patience. It seemed as if he was going to need a lot of it to make it out of this date without strangling Cas. He smiled in an attempt to regain his composure.

“Normal people can’t go zipping off to Africa to see the cheetahs in their natural habitat,” he patiently explained. “So they settle for taking their dates to the zoo and looking at all the animals there.”

Cas’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “I get it now,” he said. “You are trying to be romantic.”

Dean felt his cheeks flush red. He nodded and wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist, pulling him forward as he began walking.

“So, uh, let’s go see the monkeys first. What do you think?”

Cas replied, “I think that sounds very romantic.”

Dean let go of Cas except for his hand and laughed. He had a feeling this was going to be a first date unlike any other.

Two hours later (and at least 30 minutes of enthusiastically making out after Dean managed pull Cas behind the small coffee shop next to the flamingo enclosure), they left the zoo with very cheesy grins plastered on their faces and a stuffed penguin from the gift shop dangling from Cas’s unoccupied hand. ‘Normal people’ dates weren’t so bad after all, Cas concluded.


End file.
